


O que acontece às 11 da noite

by placebant



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: M/M, Other, Rarepair, first generation - Freeform, l/b/a - Freeform, wammy's times
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placebant/pseuds/placebant
Summary: [L/B/A]Histórias guardadas em baús, caixas em formato de coração, pastas secretas de computador e em memórias intocáveis. Durante sua infância na década de 80 e adolescência na de 90, L visita seus primeiros sucessores na solitária Wammy's House.





	1. O dia que nos reconhecemos

**I — O dia que nos reconhecemos**

‘’assim como / eu estou em você / eu estou nele / em nós’’ Leminski, Paulo.

_**1995, 2 da tarde** _

B mal havia almoçado quando começou a tentar se distrair do fato de que hoje ele voltaria para o orfanato. Na biblioteca puxando livros que nem leu o título, apenas para olhar vagamente para a capa e depois recolocá-los no lugar, nos escorredores passando e voltando, no quarto se levantando para olhar pela janela, e então voltar para a cama; titubeou os dedos em todas as superfícies, fez tudo o que podia, mas nada tirou aquela angústia.

Enquanto L não chegasse, a ansiedade não cessaria. Estava tão perto que não conseguia mais se livrar desse pensamento. Na noite passada, fechou os olhos bem apertados porque talvez L escutasse — não, sentisse — aquela mesma agonia, onde quer que estivesse. Beyond cresceu com a ideia de que estavam inerentemente conectados assim e tinha uma pequena cicatriz do dia que tentou provar isso do jeito prático.

Paralelamente, A se mantinha em seus conformes na véspera. O ócio é inimigo da virtude, dizia para si mesmo, a distração é inimiga da perfeição, continuava. Então prosseguia a apertar a barra da camiseta e rabiscar no caderno em vez de revisar matéria. Um pássaro olhava-o da janela e, na sua concepção, julgava-o. L vai voltar para descansar e você não pode o decepcionar, o passarinho disse. A mordeu os lábios e o passarinho foi embora.

Às duas da tarde do dia certo, Beyond foi até a porta da frente do orfanato e se sentou nas escadinhas de apenas 3 degraus, os joelhos ossudos para cima e olheiras acentuadas pela maquiagem. Todos os dias sempre pensava que seria a melhor cópia de L, mas quando a versão original em questão se fazia presente aprontava-se cuidadosamente logo de manhã, quase como um ritual. Assim como se aprontar, esperava desde cedo porque isso também fazia parte de seu protocolo. Mordendo a parte interna da bochecha, ele espera — ou melhor, anseia.

_**5 da tarde** _

Teve três horas solitárias de espera com um livro até que A chegasse e se juntasse a ele, também sentando nas escadinhas silenciosamente.

Os dois se entediavam muito facilmente e nesse espaço de tempo da espera trouxeram e levaram de volta um tabuleiro de damas, um baralho, pãezinhos para forrar o estômago, o que deixou muitas migalhas na escadinha que foram propriamente jogadas no chão por mãos displicentes. Entreolhavam-se vez ou outra em completo silêncio, a juvenil impaciência velada. B sempre inexplicavelmente conseguia a carta coringa.

— Entenda, é mágica — explicava todo presunçoso, já não se importando em manter uma pokerface.

— Acho que está trapaçeando, isso sim.

— Sou um mágico na trapaça.

Quando um carro passou pelo portão imediatamente esticaram os pescoços para ver. Os que estavam nas escadas não se ergueram, apenas continuaram esperando mais uns segundos. O coração de um batia inquieto, os dedos do outro estavam nervosos.

E então lá estava ele, L na frente deles mais uma vez. Tinha as pálpebras bem pesadas e uma possivelmente ou não pesada também. Levantaram-se das escadas, B faminto em seu olhar e A batendo na roupa para tirar a poeira de si; o segundo da sucessão parou em frente do detetive, a poucos passos de invadir o espaço pessoal, enquanto o primeiro ficou mais ao longe respeitosamente, as mãos atrás do corpo.

— Sabe, A, eu só sei que L está vivo porque do contrário um de nós estaria rico e resolvendo casos agora — Beyond afirmou, e não estavam mais jogando baralho, contudo ainda estava quase com uma pokerface, fazendo como que L não estivesse sequer ali, tão a centímetros dele — Talvez numa piscina grande bebendo coquetéis... ou numa sala com pouca iluminação e sem tomar banho por 48 horas.

L não respondeu de imediato. Ele olhou para A distante, e então para B, irritantemente perto. Beyond estava sempre irritantemente perto em vários sentidos. Sabia que ele só não estava mais agora porque Watari estava vindo, mas se esse não fosse o caso, tinha a impressão que estariam tão próximos que sentiriam a respiração do outro.

Ele repudiava esse conceito. Queria manter-se longe, longe, mas lá estava ele ali, perto. Passando férias ali, de frente para sua perturbação.

Beyond tocou na mão de L. Eles estavam ali juntos, mas ainda ansiava.

— Você veio — disse, contudo naquela afirmação havia um certo tom de fascínio e curiosidade, mas não surpresa, afinal ele sentiu que viria. Ele gostava de fingir pros outros que achava que isso tinha mais a ver com uma conexão do que com o fato de que falaram a data que ele viria.

— Watari pensou que seria bom para mim — foi a resposta, indiferente como podia ser. Ele se desvencilhou do toque do outro, o qual sequer piscou.

Ao fundo, o senhor conversava com A, porém parou por um momento para conferir os dois garotos, e já preocupou-se em ver B como de costume com toda aquela proximidade e como L fitava o sucessor de volta, até que se aproximou para falar.

— Nós temos que desfazer as malas. A se voluntariou para ajudar. B, como você está?

— Bem como o dia, W.

— Ótimo. Vamos entrar, arrumar as coisas e tomar banho para o jantar, certo? — instruiu suavemente, pondo uma mão no ombro de ambos os garotos. L apenas assentiu e, sem olhar para B no caminho, levou a mala para dentro, acompanhado de A.

Andar pelos corredores do orfanato conferiu a L um ar de nostalgia, aquelas paredes o conheciam desde que era uma criança, aquele chão foi lugar de muitas quedas, esses dois testemunharam quedas, passeios e sussurros. Uma vez, B disse que de noite todas essas coisas ganhavam voz própria e os quadros se moviam delicadamente. Entretanto, apesar de tantas memórias estarem intrinsecamente ligadas àquela estrutura, não se sentia como voltando para um lar.

Era um estabelecimento de tijolos, madeira e mais um pouco, construído por homens tempos atrás, porém nada mais. Está morto, isso não se importa com sua presença ou a absência disso. Não se importava se havia sangue ou não debaixo do papel de parede porque a parede não se importava se havia sangue ou não debaixo dele.

E claro, não há fantasmas, apenas uns poucos ratos e algumas aranhas. Não há fantasmas, apenas memórias, A e B — mas entre essas quatro coisas há alguma diferença?

**A MALA DE L**

Uma roupa de tênis branca, uma raquete de tênis, um sapato e um par de meias, cinco camisetas brancas e três calças. Um par de luvas, um saco (com toda sorte de doces dentro), três livros de capa dura, todos em línguas diferentes: francês, japonês e húngaro. L não sabia húngaro. Uma escova de dentes curiosamente de cor verde limão. Um casaco desbotado com rasgos não intencionais que podia ou não contar muita história, lanterna e bateria para aventuras noturnas — ou acasos sem sorte. Roupas íntimas que A não se deu o trabalho de contar.

— Você não trouxe desodorante? Escova? — A perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Aqui já tem tudo que preciso.

— Bom, eu acho que sim — suspirou, voltando a dobrar roupas. — Sabe, B ficou ansioso de novo para que voltasse. Quero dizer, isso é normal, mas tenho a impressão que ele planeja algo. Não algo grande, só tipo… coisas simples para fazermos, talvez?

— Espero nada bom vindo dele.

A riu diante da crueldade. O primeiro estava no chão do quarto, de joelhos, formando pequenas pilhas separadas conforme os itens que a compunham. Já havia questionado por que L fazia nada quando era para estar ajudando-o na tarefa, mas a esse ponto reconhecia que o detetive além de preguiçoso gostava de usar boas pessoas dedicadas à ordem. Então lá estava ele, uma pessoa dedicada à ordem sendo usada por L.

Quando acabou de pôr tudo dentro do armário, após fechar as portas virou-se para L quase dramaticamente, recostando-se na madeira, as mãos escondidas atrás do corpo mais uma vez.

— L, preciso fazer duas perguntas. Primeira, eu não esperava que tivesse uma escova de dente tão chamativa, estou surpreso e queria perguntar se gosta dessa cor. Segunda, você vai deixar que ele continue? Sabe que ele vai vir aqui de noite… e começar…

— Estou perfeitamente ciente. Como não poderia? Ele faz isso quase toda vez desde que somos pequenos. Eu apenas espero que ele vá embora.

Um calafrio secreto subiu pelas costas do inglês com as lembranças. Não importava quantas vezes o denunciasse ou repreendesse, B voltava.

— Eu terminei — A anunciou, educadamente fazendo menção de se retirar. — Daqui a 15 minutos é o jantar, nos vemos lá.

Antes que pudesse sair, o detetive o parou.

— Não gosto de verde limão, mas também não odeio. Só acho um pouco chamativo demais. Até mais tarde.

A sorriu satisfeito e depois se retirou com sua pequena descoberta.

_**7 da noite** _

Os três, ali, sozinhos. O tempo, também sozinho, mas não tão ali.

Toda vez que se encontravam era o dia em que se conheciam, o dia que se reconheciam. Porque sempre que esse evento ocorria já haviam se tornado alguém diferente, ou ao menos uma forma diferente, posto uma máscara diferente. Ao mesmo tempo, conseguiam ver, ainda que embaçado, debaixo das peles translúcidas uns dos outros. Era horrível e belo o que tinham. Ossos, carne e flores se revelavam mais uma vez.

Se entreolharam e esse momento se transformou em uma sala de espelhos, refletindo as mesmas coisas uns para os outros, ao ponto de que não sabiam qual era um eu e quais eram um eles. Um caleidoscópio grotesco desabrochou em imagens pálidas diante dos olhos frágeis. Medo e fascínio são sentimentos muito parecidos que se revelam diante de uma vastidão, tal como é a do céu, do oceano e a que mora dentro deles. Tudo era a mesma coisa, os reflexos se mesclavam para se tornar um só, convertendo-se para um belo horror singular apenas deles. Era uma luta com pouca glória para muita dor em que seriam esmagados.

Então o relógio voltou a andar e era hora do jantar.


	2. Chapter 2

**_1995, 7 da noite_ **

Como faz parte do costume de recepção para L e Watari, a primeira refeição feita no dia que eles chegassem deveria ser mais requintada, assim como aqueles presentes nela. Roger fazia questão dos sucessores terem pelo menos duas roupas apresentáveis para essas e outras ocasiões que pediam por isso.

Por essa razão, A vestia um traje azul marinho comportado, enfeitado modestamente com umas poucas pérolas falsas e um laço branco em volta do pescoço. B encontrava-se com roupas sem furos ou rasgos e que não eram semelhantes às de L. Um blazer qualquer escuro e uma calça social, mais um cinto de fivela reluzente que ele nem precisava usar.

Isso fazia ele sentir que estava usando uma dura, desconfortável casca. Não o pertencia, não era nem como L nem como ele, e o espelho protestava diante da visão. Era sufocante. Suas mãos coçaram para retirar aqueles tecidos de si como que para retirar uma pesada armadura ou uma pele morta.

O reflexo dele deu a permissão para tal e foi o que ele fez.

Beyond entra pleno e leve na sala com os pés descalços, assim como L, que também não se submete aos costumes da casa e roupas desconfortáveis. Eles se encaram, cientes de que fazem uma pequena rebelião.

— A roupa não servia mais em mim — B justificou-se para os mais velhos, sorrindo despreocupado e cínico.

Enquanto escusava-se e ouvia a reclamação do diretor, pela visão periférica viu L o encarando. Ambos sabem que a roupa nunca serviu.

**O JANTAR**

A antiga mesa de madeira é ornamentada com um pano cor de vinho com bordados discretos a cobrindo, sobre ela há pratos de porcelana e prataria para cinco, além da indispensável comida. Carne assada ao molho madeira com legumes, que é o magnífico prato principal, purê de batatas e  _ yorkishire pudding _ para acompanhar. A sobremesa jazia impecável e rubra como em um sonho: pudim de frutas vermelhas, alvo de olhares ansiosos.

O jantar seguiu-se tranquilo na medida do possível, nada realmente fora do esperado aconteceu: B brincou com L por debaixo da mesa num segredo que A sabia, mas apenas tentava ignorar enquanto falava sobre suas partes favoritas da matéria de etiqueta internacional, a qual só ele estudava. B, além de continuar com o péssimo hábito de roubar comida do prato alheio, também comentava sobre aulas e as coisas que aconteciam fora delas, ao mesmo tempo que as pontas de seus pés encontrava seu caminho para as de L, os olhos escuros fixos no outro, esperando uma reação. Entretanto, recebeu apenas meio olhares e o detetive se afastando. 

Tudo que L fazia era fugir dele, até mesmo se sentou de frente para o primeiro sucessor, ficando na diagonal do outro. Sempre que o assunto remetia a quem não queria, fazia como que não escutasse e mudava o tópico, chegou inclusive a elogiar as vestes de A, com as quais não se importava. Porém teve estima pelo laço e como envolvia perfeitamente o pescoço pálido.

Ele avistou as pontas do adereço, perfeitas, sem fiapos ou defeitos muito visíveis. Quando percebeu, se viu almejando puxar delicada e lentamente uma das pontas para desfazer o laço e libertar o pescoço de A. Logo depois, se perguntou se B ajudou o outro a colocá-lo, e afastou uma possível inveja junto com suas divagações.

**_9 da noite_ **

Ainda vestindo o traje formal, A retirou apenas os sapatos, o que contribuiu para preservar o silêncio do corredor. Este que contava apenas com ele, L e quadros. Alguns deles seguiam o observador independente de onde fosse. Naquele momento observavam um detetive e seu sucessor nos extremos opostos, porém caminhando para se encontrarem, os olhos fixos um no outro e os pés pesando mais a cada passo que davam.

E se encontraram. Pararem perfeitamente de frente pro outro, um braço media a segura distância entre eles. L se depara com o bendito laço branco ainda primoroso.

— Olá de novo, L — iniciou o pacifista, cordial como sempre. — Gostou do jantar dessa vez? Achei magnífico, queria que tivesse algo assim toda semana… 

— Penso que é uma extravagância, mas vale a pena pela melhor parte.

— Que é a sobremesa, eu imagino… — supôs, segurando um pequeno riso.

— Precisamente! O pudim estava no ponto exato e as frutas vermelhas incrivelmente frescas… É bom que seja verão — L admitiu, apesar de não ser sua estação favorita. — Mas chega de conversas frívolas, tenho que ir para a biblioteca.

Ele fez menção de sair, porém teve o avanço de um decidido passo alheio o parando.

— E eu estava procurando você para te dar boa noite e dizer que pode me chamar, caso precise de algo.

L percebeu que era apenas uma mentira. Meia mentira, quem sabe. Portanto logo questionou:

— Onde está B? — franziu o cenho, as palavras ditas quase lentamente. Ainda que fosse uma pergunta que preferia não fazer ou não responder na maioria dos casos, tinha cuidado. — Não o vejo desde o jantar.

— Não sei. Oh, talvez ele esteja lá fora ou na cozinha...

— Espero que não seja para comer o resto do pudim escondido.

Um sorriso travesso formou-se nos lábios de A, os lábios róseos curvados sem mostrar os dentes. Diante de L, em sua visão, o laço cintilou.

— Queria te dizer apenas isso, vá para meu quarto se achar necessário. Dispensado?

— Só espere um pouco — e L rendeu-se à vontade dele.

Não havia quadros com olhos curiosos mais, nenhuma alma ou ser para presenciar o ato. Para o inglês, a realidade do corredor no momento é que nunca teve uma alma ou coração pulsante passando por ele a não ser o próprio e o de A. E o laço —  _ o laço no pescoço _ , provocativo como uma brilhante maçã do Éden.

Por não haver mais testemunhas ou julgadores, levantou a mão. Muito devagar ergueu as pontas dos dedos brancos em direção a seu alvo. Percebeu que os lábios do outro agora estão entreabertos, talvez antecipando uma expressão surpresa, os olhos acompanhando, hipnotizados e interessados, o movimento e o que seria feito a partir dele.

O polegar e o indicador encontram o tecido macio e esfregam minimamente para sentir a textura do tecido com mais precisão. Ele evita olhar diretamente para A, porém sabe que ele está vendo tudo, aguardando o que virá em seguida como um expectador. L começa a puxar o acessório como queria mais cedo: lento e delicadamente. Queria que o laço derretesse com seu toque.

O laço se na garganta de A, agora apenas uma tira de tecido, contudo não menos elegante ou macia, deixou de ser uma tentação para se tornar uma conquista açucarada. A área ficou completamente exposta, desnuda. Se B estivesse ali, apontaria risonho que os retratos achariam tudo isso um escândalo.

A fita, ao redor do fim do pescoço e fazendo contato com os ombros, cuidadosamente desliza como uma cândida serpente para longe de onde pertence. Já com seu triunfo entre os dedos, segurado do estranho modo que tem, L contempla a fita; A contempla o ato.

— Eu… tenho que arrumar a cama. Boa noite, L. — o sucessor pronunciou, e a passos rápidos, saiu do recinto como uma corça assustada sem olhar nos olhos do detetive, a expressão séria.

L é deixado para ser julgado pelas obras. Não restou nada mais para se fazer além de seguir para a biblioteca. Ele envolveu a fita nos dedos do punho e não sentiu arrependimento ou vergonha, mesmo que os olhos de tinta o perfurassem com desgosto.

**_11 da noite_ **

Retornando para o sótão, o inglês guardou a fita em uma gaveta do criado-mudo antes de deitar-se. Depois de tantas horas acordado finalmente descansaria um pouco.

No escuro, o armário se abre com um rangido característico, rasgando o silêncio do quarto. Dele irrompe uma sombra que respira, que apesar da saída violenta, vai para o chão calmamente e sem fazer muito barulho. E então começa a rastejar até a cama.

L sente arrepios instintivos nas pernas, entretanto não fecha seus olhos forte como fazia quando mais novo. Ele olha para a sombra até que possa ver o rosto de B nela — e a sombra vira B, que não era a sombra antes de sair do guarda-roupa, mas a sombra sempre foi ele porque, céus, o que mais seria?

Ele não queria ligar nenhuma luz porque vomitaria se visse as feições dele. Com um nó no estômago, estava apenas esperando o momento que o outro começaria a falar.

Da mesma forma que o armário abriu abruptamente, quando chega para do lado da cama de L, B inicia:

— Você quer ouvir sobre meu sonho?

Não há resposta.

**O SONHO DE BEYOND BIRTHDAY**

— Sonhei que estava em um lugar muito escuro ou muito embaçado, ou talvez eu só pense que seja assim porque não me lembro direito. Estava muito frio e eu não vestia nada, devia estar encolhido, mas não tremia. Até que a temperatura começou a esquentar gradualmente… Morno, morno. Abri meus olhos e vi algo ao longe se aproximando de mim, então os fechei, com medo, e ainda sentia aquilo chegando cada vez mais perto. Meus olhos formigam nas minhas órbitas e fica impossivelmente quente. 

B tomou um momento para pausa e encarou o teto escuro com os lábios secos.

‘’Quando abro os olhos de novo eles ainda formigam muito. Diante de mim está um anjo feio e magérrimo como a morte, não se parece com um humano ou qualquer retratação ocidental de um anjo. Na verdade, não sei se alguma parte do mundo já retratou um anjo de forma semelhante com a que sonhei. Tem braços e dedos finíssimos, que acabam em unhas ou extremidades pontiagudas, as costelas aparecem claramente junto com as maçãs do rosto fundas, como se a fome tivesse o sugado de dentro. Ele estende os dedos em direção à minha face, suas cavidades vazias de onde seriam os próprios olhos me fitam impiedosamente antes de realizar a crueldade.’’

‘’O anjo penetra seus dedos afiados em minhas órbitas e arranca meus olhos. Era isso que ele queria de mim. Eu grito, contudo não há ruído. Ou talvez seja tão alto que não consigo ouvir, ou o lugar em que estou não existe som.’’

O incômodo de L cresceu em seu peito, entretanto não deixou que isso mostrasse em sua voz quando foi questionar.

— Por que você acha que ele queria seus olhos? — falou, de um jeito que tentava soar indiferente.

— Não sei, deve ter os achado charmosos — e B riu-se. L não podia ver, mas ele estava com as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito como um egípcio. — Ei, me conte um sonho seu também. Quero saber o que acontece nessa sua cabeça enquanto está inconsciente. Quando você passa doze horas tentando recuperar o sono, o que acontece com seu cérebro?

— Sinto decepcionar, mas dificilmente sonho. Já meu cérebro permanece da mesma forma que sempre, apenas descansando.

— Todo mundo sonha, L! Seria muito chato se não sonhássemos. Você deve apenas se esquecer completamente do que sonhou a um ponto que não reconhece que sequer o fez. Eu, por exemplo, sonho muitíssimo e quando acordo logo esqueço o que houve, mas sei que sonhei.

— Talvez seja isso. Bem, se não sonhássemos, validaria mais a ideia de que o sono é o irmão da morte.

— A morte tem muitos irmãos, você vê… Eu poderia escrever sobre isso. Acho que escreverei sobre amanhã. Agora não posso, tenho que te incomodar… Aliás, tive um pensamento! Será que o anjo era você esse tempo todo, L?

— Acho difícil, afinal não acho seus olhos charmosos. B, vá dormir de uma vez e de preferência no seu quarto.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que L não conseguia enxergar B sorrindo, mas de alguma forma sabia que ele estava, imaginava que ele estava. Podia visualizar perfeitamente isso.

— Certo, vou dormir. Boa noite, L. Não se preocupe, sonharei para você. De manhã trocamos nossos cérebros e você me mostra o que sonhou também. — E não se moveu, apenas continuou parado no chão do quarto, a mesma pose, uma vez que na concepção dele o sótão também era propriedade dele.

Derrotado, L não tentou o expulsar. Já esperava por isso. O detetive virou o corpo de lado, voltado para a parede e de costas para onde estava Beyond, enquanto este permanecia com o corpo esticado, o detetive encolheu-se na cama. Não tinha nenhuma pretensão de sonhar, contudo ficou curioso com a veracidade da história do outro. Teria realmente sonhado aquilo ou inventado? Ou sonhou e misturou com uma narrativa própria? Em qualquer um dos casos, só corrobora que B tinha uma mente desviante e criativa, ou uma inclinação a ser escritor de horror.

Enquanto devaneava, B levantou e reclinou-se sobre ele, a boca perto do ouvido e a respiração quente no pescoço fez o inglês ter outro arrepio instintivo, entretanto não ousou nem sequer se mexer.

— L, pensei em algo. Conte um sonho que teve amanhã de noite e te deixarei dormir sozinho.

Ele então virou-se para o sucessor, agora bem menos sombra e mais Beyond, e coçou os olhos cansadamente. Sentia finalmente uma pontada de satisfação emergindo, ora, era muito fácil inventar qualquer coisa e chamar de sonho. Poderia fazer isso todas as noites com B para que ele o deixasse em paz. 

Também teve uma súbita mudança de opinião movida unicamente por curiosidade.

— Pois assim será. Inclusive, pode me contar outro sonho seu na próxima noite, vamos ver se consegue me surpreender.

— Eu sempre te surpreendo, você apenas finge que não. Vou te deixar  _ fascinado. _

Mesmo na escuridão da noite, agora com a proximidade, L Lawliet poderia de fato ver Beyond sorrindo para ele e pensou que o primeiro sonho que conseguia se lembrar rapidamente era um em que uma sombra fazia o mesmo para ele. A verdade era que Beyond era a sombra de um sonho que ganhava vida para assombrá-lo enquanto acordado, enquanto dormindo, enquanto no meio dessas duas coisas. Queria que ele fosse realmente apenas um fruto de sua imaginação ou de seu inconsciente, algo que o visitasse só quando dormisse. Mas estava marcado em sua mente, impossível de retirar.

Contra tudo que disse, L sonhou do lado de uma sombra que respira.


	3. III

**_1995, 7 da manhã_ **

 

L acordou e as luzes da alvorada devoraram a sombra que dormiu ao lado dele. Ou ao menos era isso que ele queria. Se esse tivesse sido o caso, poderia haver um mero resto do que poderia ter sobrado de B, como uma grave e escura mancha no chão onde ele havia se deitado, para que pudesse ser uma ínfima lembrança de algo que nunca existiu.

 

Ele ficou feliz em ter acordado sozinho mesmo assim.

 

A luz entrava pela pequena e única janela do sótão, revelando poeira diante dos olhos dele. Permitiu-se continuar na cama, tão quieto como se quisesse fingir para si próprio que ainda estava dormindo. L teve um momento em que afundava lenta e deliciosamente em paz antes de ser abatido com a tortura da memória.

 

O horror sufocou sua mente por um segundo. O sonho parecia distante e irreal, entretanto de certa forma verossímil em seu conceito surreal. Com um suspiro contendo o desgosto e desconforto, engoliu o sonho e só o cuspiria às 11 da noite. Possivelmente. Ainda tinha o resto do dia para decidir se cumpriria a promessa ou não  — não achava que B merecia aquilo, já que imaginava que ele ficaria satisfeito. 

 

E guardou esse segredo então.

 

Quando A chegou e o chamou para o café da manhã, escondeu o segredo debaixo do travesseiro antes de ser condescendente.

 

— Pode trazer aqui para mim? Em uma bandeja, de preferência.

 

Com um sorriso torto e irônico enquanto se recosta no batente da porta, A replica:

 

— Não sou sua empregada. E é cedo demais para agir dessa forma, não é?

 

— Então, em que horários posso exigir coisas de você?

 

O sucessor não tentou — ou não conseguiu — disfarçar a surpresa e o desdém. Ele pareceu se retesar enquanto desviava o olhar sutilmente. Ao mesmo tempo, L teve um lampejo e se lembrou do que aconteceu noite passada. Isso não era algo que ele podia esconder debaixo do travesseiro.

 

— Vou pensar sobre isso — A afirmou, mantendo o sorriso e o contato visual. Ele deslizou suavemente para fora do quarto e deixou o detetive sozinho mais uma vez.

 

**_9 da manhã_ **

 

L lembrou-se que não tinha só segredos escondidos debaixo do travesseiro, mas fitas que não o pertenciam repousando em gavetas. Não enterradas, e sim cativas por causa do desejo e do egoísmo dele. Um trunfo agridoce.

 

A fita alcançou liberdade por alguns momentos apenas para ser presa de novo dentro do bolso da calça do rapaz. Pesava como a vergonha e a consciência. Carregando esse trunfo-fardo, L buscou a redenção, rara escolha feita por ele.

 

Eles se encontraram novamente na capela do orfanato. 

 

**A CAPELA**

 

Pequena como uma capela deve ser. Por fora ela possui as manchas da chuva e do tempo maculando o branco antigo, uma cruz pequena coroando a estrutura. Dentro os bancos curtos são feitos de madeira, há poeira e um pouco de areia no chão. Não há mais imagens religiosas além de outra cruz na parede. Essa ermida não era apenas um templo, era a morada de fantasmas, uma casca vazia, baú de algumas memórias que não foram acordadas nesse encontro. A natureza estava tentando a tomar de volta.

 

Sentado em um dos bancos com um caderno no colo e lápis em mãos, A fazia o esboço das videiras crescendo calma e meticulosamente, porém mantendo o cenho franzido. Ele percebeu a entrada de L e não fez questão de parar o que estava fazendo.

 

O detetive fingiu ter entrado na capela sem grande pretensão, como não tivesse se dirigido para lá exclusivamente por causa da presença do outro. Passou reto por A e colocou-se diante da imagem da cruz, sem se ajoelhar ou abaixar a cabeça, apenas em pé e incrivelmente reto para seus padrões tortos.

 

Ele tinha que entregar o laço. Atrás dele, o som suave de algumas traçadas mais fortes de A podiam ser ouvidas — elas arranhavam a mente dele. Faça alguma coisa, fale alguma coisa.

 

Reunindo coragem, L se virou para A.

 

— Tenho um pequeno teste para você. Na verdade, é uma mera pergunta que estou curioso para ouvir que resposta dará.

 

A parou imediatamente o que fazia e ergueu o olhar para o rapaz, massageando um ombro por causa da dor da posição. Ele parecia desconfiado e apreensivo, como se temesse que fosse algo realmente importante e pudesse errar. Assentiu quietamente.

 

— Por que escrevemos Deus com letra maiúscula? — questionou, a usual nota escondida de arrogância na voz de L parecendo tinir na voz dele ao falar desta vez.

 

— Oh. Bem, falando no campo da gramática, porque é o nome Dele e falamos de um deus específico, que é aquele sem nome e portanto chamado só por Deus — A respondeu prontamente, calmo. — Falando religiosamente, porque além de ser o nome Dele, Ele é soberano. Isso te satisfaz?

 

— Acho que sim.

 

Mais confiante por já ter iniciado a conversa, L se aproximou e sentou ao lado do sucessor, logo dando uma olhada melhor no desenho, entretanto não comentou sobre.

 

— E se tivesse que dar para uma palavra o direito de ser escrita em letra maiúscula, mesmo que essa não seja sua natureza, qual seria?

 

— Pensei que era apenas uma pergunta — A disse, sorrindo para o papel enquanto voltava ao rascunho. — Respondo se você mesmo falar sua resposta para esta, afinal você acha que só fico assim, recebendo questões?

 

— Não escolho palavra nenhuma, então. Por mim, seguiríamos a regra de que só aquilo importante seria escrito com letra maiúscula, logo tudo ou quase tudo poderia ser escrito em letras minúsculas… quem somos nós e o que são as coisas que criamos em relação a imensidão? —  _ nada _ , foi como quis terminar, porém a própria palavra já estava no ar sozinha.

 

As palavras afundaram na capela como uma pedra no oceano. A ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas, sem saber se a afirmação se tratava de algum tipo de devoção ao cósmico e a grandeza universal ou se era um tipo de niilismo. O detetive sentiu a mudança de clima e tentou contornar a situação falando mais.

 

— Escrevo com maiúsculas para adequação às regras, contudo não sinto que isso se adequa às palavras em si, entende?

 

O francês assentiu devagar. Estava com os lábios entreabertos e os olhos desfocados visando o chão mais a frente antes de expressar:

 

— Eu sinto o amargo na sua boca.

 

L sentiu um desejo súbito de beijar A. Deixou passar, se recuperou.

 

— Digamos que eu seja amargo por ser tão pequeno — L começou, entrelaçando os dedos das próprias mãos —, ou só por supostamente que essas coisas não tenham sentido nenhum, que sejam tão insignificantes quanto… — e parou a si mesmo quando percebeu que estava falando demais.

 

A verdade era que L um dia olhou para  cima, para o o céu e viu Tudo. O mundo. E então se perguntou o que o Tudo via quando olhava para baixo — e percebeu que a resposta era nada. Quão pequeno ele se sentiu, com seus olhinhos, suas olheirazinhas, seu cérebrozinho que resolvia casinhos de criminosinhos igualmente diminutos. Um dia eles todos morrerão e serão enterrados em covas pequeninas ou cremados para virar algo menor ainda. E o Universo nem sequer pisca para isso. E nem sabe-se se é justo chamar isso de cruel. 

 

Então L agigantava-se por meio de seus títulos, suas vitórias, seus casos, seus conhecimentos, sua impressionante história de criança prodígio. Tudo isso com 1,68cm, o nome mais curto que se pode ter, medo de altura e um ego oscilante entre ser tão enorme quanto o próprio céu que o desprezava e ser tão pequeno que caberia em um punho.

 

— Maior detetive do mundo enquanto ainda um jovem não é grande coisa para você? — replicou o sucessor, inclinando a cabeça para um lado, vagamente desafiador. — Acho que tem que parar de ler Nietzsche antes de dormir.

 

— Olhando ao redor, não. E não leio Nietzsche antes de dormir.

 

— Claro, você lê Nietzsche em um sótão ao invés de sair e aproveitar o verão. Você deveria tomar a minha iniciativa de ler tomando banho de Sol. Inclusive, se acha ser o maior detetive do mundo insignificante, imagine como é ser o sucessor dele.

 

— Imagine como é ser o segundo sucessor dele — L soltou sem pensar. Mas não se arrependeu.

 

A claramente segurou uma risada para não rir de crueldade, mesmo que sabia que B não se importaria. Na verdade, por o conhecer bem poderia até julgar que ele diria a mesma coisa. Enquanto isso, L se lembrou que a pergunta que fez ainda não foi respondida.

 

— Enfim, a palavra. 

 

O sucessor parou por um momento para pensar, pondo a mão delicadamente no queixo, o dedo indicador encostando nos lábios.

 

— Eu daria esse direito para a palavra mar. Ou oceano. Fale sobre imensidão que quero conhecer e logo penso nisso, fale sobre devoção e eu pensarei o mesmo  — respondeu A, voltando a olhar para baixo e fazendo sem pensar muito pequenos riscos no desenho que eram apenas para não ficar apenas fitando o papel.

 

Diante disso, L refletiu. Recordou que A pintava o mar em quadros e papel há anos, se baseando em fotos e outras pinturas que via em livros e revistas, entretanto nunca havia propriamente visto o mar. Ele se perguntou o porquê dessa devoção e decidiu não questionar no momento. As pessoas idolatram coisas que nunca viram pessoalmente, é normal. É disso que se constrói a fé. Comentou algo vago em resposta por não saber como reagir.

 

Destinado a terminar aquilo de uma vez, L tirou a fita do bolso. Naquele momento não era observado por retratos de corredor e nem se sentia sob a pressão de ídolos e deuses — era ele próprio buscando purificação de uma culpa mínima. Culpa pequena. L era grande demais para carregar remorso dessas coisinhas.

 

— Quero te devolver isso.

 

Enquanto ele tomava a ousadia de se aproximar, passar a fita pelo pescoço alvo e fazer um laço, tudo sem encarar o outro, A o olhava com a doçura de uma corsa que estava surpresa e sabia que a ameaça não era nada demais para fugir e era dócil para apenas aceitar o gesto. L não pediu desculpas e A era educado o suficiente para sussurrar um leve obrigado enquanto erguia a mão para tocar o laço, tendo a certeza que estava ali, era real.

 

Não trocaram mais muitos olhares ou palavras depois disso, o sucessor concentrou-se no esboço e L não passou mais muito tempo ali.

 

A queria ter dito para ele que eram mesmo pequenos e insignificantes se olharem para cima. Por isso deveriam olhar ao redor e ver a igualdade. E quando olha-se para dentro, havia uma imensidão dentro da nossa pequenez também. Pelo menos uma grandeza comparada a nossa pequenez. Bastaria olhar para as formigas — miúdas, mas para o tamanho, olhe a força que possuem para carregar coisas. E continuar. Esta é a beleza da natureza e o poder da nossa perspectiva. Quanta glória, dor, conhecimento e tudo existe no nosso pequeno universo.

 

Porém não disse. Essas palavras miúdas só ficaram dentro da mente vasta dele.

  
  


**A PALAVRA DE B, O SONHO DE L**

 

**_10 e meia da noite_ **

 

O segundo sucessor respondeu imediatamente a questão.

 

— Todas, ora. Sendo sincero, escreveria tudo com letras maiúsculas. Não haveria minúsculas. A já pensa que escrevo assim por causa da minha caligrafia, o que pode ser verdade.

 

— Está falando isso para ser contrário a mim — L franziu o cenho, cético. 

 

— Talvez eu esteja, só que pense como isso te elevaria... — tentou B, erguendo uma mão a altura do peito, o dedo indicador da mão apontando discretamente para cima.

 

Se arrependeu de ter perguntado para B naquele instante. Procurou seguir a conversa e se livrar daquele assunto de uma vez, então se mexeu desconfortável na cama e cortou o tópico para algo que faria o outro rapaz esquecer de monólogos sem sentido imediatamente.

 

A garganta de L  foi arranhada enquanto ele cuspia o sonho que teve na noite passada, e ele foi expelido e derramado como tinta preta horrível. B, sentado no chão em frente a cama, inclinou o corpo, as mãos rastejando para o colchão como se estivessem em busca de algo, os dedos titubeando enquanto faziam o caminho; a fome de um predador, de um devorador de sonhos brilhando no olhar atento. 

 

No sonho, L andava por corredores longos que pareciam intermináveis, até um ponto onde começava a correr sem parar. Havia portas, contudo não se deu o trabalho de tentar as abrir, como se já soubesse que não iriam abrir ou dariam apenas para um corredor também longo e infinito, ou pior, voltaria para o início daquele. L estava suado.

 

Havia sons ininteligíveis também que não pôde discernir com o que se pareciam. O chão então começava a gradualmente se inclinar a um ponto que alcançou um declive tão acentuado que L caiu e saiu escorrendo pelo piso de madeira até o final. No final tinha uma porta que ele abriu.

 

A porta dava para um quarto escuro e nele havia um odor doentiamente açucarado, ainda que vagamente ácido. Uma lâmpada pendia no teto por um frio e esta era a única coisa que iluminava o suficiente ver que ali estava B e do lado dele, um espelho retangular grande.

 

— Que bom que veio — o B do sonho saudou. E havia algo de estranho, como se tivesse acabado sair de um banho e as gotas de água continuavam na pele dele. Então percebeu que não era água ou suor, e sim que ele estava derretendo.

 

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou o detetive, ouvindo um zumbido esquisito e suave agora. Não escutou a própria vez ao dizer aquilo.

 

E B não respondeu. Ele estava sorrindo e derretendo mais rapidamente — e L não fez nada sobre isso, o rosto dele se desfazendo em uma espessa massa e dando lugar a um novo: o rosto de L, com as mesmas feições fitando a si mesmo.

 

— O que está acontecendo? — repetiu o B-agora-L, que mesmo tendo a face do inglês tinha a própria voz. Ele não tinha dito como uma questão legítima, apenas como um eco vazio da fala do outro. No queixo dele, ainda pingava os restos da coisa. O cômodo tinha ficado extremamente quente e febril.

 

L não se lembra como o sonho acabou. Comentou que no fim talvez Watari tenha aparecido e dito para os dois L, e não se importou em ter mais L do que deveria, que havia bolinhos frescos.

 

O B real escutou tudo deliciado, como uma criança escuta um conto de fadas inédito. O pequeno sonhador devorador de sonhos, que não derretia ou era sombra agora porque a luz da luminária não o permitia o segundo. B já derretera e se reconstruira mil e uma vezes, se foi na imaginação ou não, não importa. E sempre voltava ao seu estado original, sua pele se recuperava do trauma e voltava mais dura, mais forte, mais ele. Arranhado, queimado, derretido, esculpido. Não importa. Quando deitava na própria cama ou debaixo da cama de L, ainda era B, a sombra. B, o  pequeno segundo sucessor. B, ainda menor que L. 

 

E vivia nesse paradoxo, em que sua natureza construída — a qual pensava que era real — clamava para se transformar e a natureza real se reconstituía para voltar a ser ele mesmo. B não fazia a diferença essas duas naturezas, elas eram apenas uma e eram a realidade dele. Imagine existir para se destruir em busca de algo que nunca alcança e se construir de novo para voltar ao primeiro passo. Que coisas estranhas são seres miúdos.

 

B recuou as mãos para perto de si de novo, ainda com um sorriso preguiçoso.

 

— O final do sonho me deu fome. Vamos para a cozinha ver se tem os restos do pudim de ontem.


	4. IV

**IV — Antropofagismo**

 

‘‘o silêncio atravessa a cozinha como um rio profundo…’’ Prado, Adélia.

 

**_11 da noite_ **

 

B nasceu faminto.

 

Já sabia disso desde a remota, quase esquecida época em que viveu em um lugar que não era a Wammy’s House. Seus dentes apareceram mais cedo do que o normal em crianças, se desenvolveram também rápido e era a maior prova que havia nascido como caçador. Sentia prazer em demorar-se na mastigação de um pedaço difícil de carne cheia de nervos, cortado sem a finalidade de facilitar esse processo. O prazer não estava sobre o sabor ou suculência, teve até o paladar pouco sensível por muito tempo, mas no simples mastigar e engolir.

 

Roger o chamava de guloso. Watari mandava nutricionistas o checarem de vez em quando. Diziam que estava tudo bem.

 

Existia um vazio nele, na maioria das vezes convenientemente localizado na barriga. Um desejo destrutivo gritando por algo que falta. Algo que desejava, precisava. Então ele procura e procura e nunca acha nada que o sacie. Mordia os dedos, os lábios e a boca implora para os dentes poderem destroçar mais. 

 

Chegou a se pegar desejando consumir L do jeito mais primal e antigo. Aprendeu sobre antropofagismo,  _ anthropos _  — homem,  _ phagein _  — comer, o ato de devorar outro ser humano e como os povos que praticavam esse ritual o faziam porque queriam adquirir as características do devorado. Pegou-se pensando na aula se ficaria chato como L caso acontecesse algo assim. Também se perguntou que, se ele fosse devorado, a pessoa iria adquirir o poder dos olhos dele?

 

No caminho para a cozinha, planejava aproveitar o momento de privacidade e descontração para roubar um ou dois beijos. Não esperava que seus planos fossem arruinados com a mera presença de A.

 

Os dois rapazes entraram e não conseguiram identificar o que o terceiro estava fazendo meio inclinado para as bocas do fogão. A tomou um susto ao notar outras pessoas, logo relaxando ao ver que era apenas seus amigos. E voltou para sua tarefa, agora descoberta, de acender um cigarro com uma boca do fogão.

 

— Tem outro? — L perguntou. Também tinha esse mau hábito.

 

— Só tenho este — replicou o sucessor —, mas a gente divide.

 

Enquanto isso, B se ocupou em recolher sua frustração e tirar o resto do pudim da geladeira, servindo-se prontamente. Furando o silêncio, começou a falar:

 

— E as partidas de hoje? Quero poder ter uma revanche.

 

— Tenho certeza que ainda temos muito tempo para jogar tênis — L começou a se servir usando uma colher de chá e uma xícara —, boa sorte na luta para me superarem.

 

A divagou um comentário baixo sobre dificilmente ter um dia bonito como tinha sido aquele, sábados e limonada gelada.

 

— É muito  _ injusto _ , sabia disso? O normal do mundo seria te fazer um completo sedentário, sem qualquer aptidão esportiva. O tipo de cara que leva bolada na cara durante a queimada. Mas então lá vai você, rebatendo todas as bolas, marcando pontos.

 

Não soava sério o que B dizia, eram acusações irônicas feitas para se divertir. L respondeu com a mesma ironia.

 

— Não dá para jogar queimada com três pessoas.

 

— Chamamos Roger e Watari, então — sugeriu B, o que fez ele próprio e A rirem diante da cena imaginada.

 

Seguiu então B falando das capacidades e incapacidades de cada um deles. L, que era um gênio e ótimo em tênis, mas não tinha sensibilidade criativa. A, uma mente brilhante e podia ser criativo, tendo o corpo fraco para esportes. B era muito inteligente, criativo e tinha o corpo resistente, contudo não servia para o desporto. Ele era muito desajeitado, as regras chatas demais de seguir.

 

B foi obviamente o mestre de cerimônia de trazer um tópico mórbido: o antropofagismo.

 

— Certo, então me escutem — estavam todos reunidos no balcão, ouvidos atentos. — Pergunta geral: se devorasse nós dois, quais características do outro gostaria de ganhar?

 

L franziu o cenho, sério enquanto tragava o cigarro que dividia com A. O primeiro sucessor também não achou que a questão foi abordada do melhor jeito. Com isso, B tomou a frente para incentivá-los.

 

— Eu gostaria de ter a inteligência de L e poder ser adoravelmente cínico como A.

 

— Você já é cínico — L expôs, um sutil tom de desgosto na voz.

 

— Eu sei, todos somos. Mas não ser repudiado por isso devido ao jeito que você parece poderia me ajudar na vida. É um dom natural, entende?

 

B, vendo A sorrir pequeno, ofereceu-lhe uma colher com pudim a aproximando da boca dele, que aceitou imediatamente. O súbito ato de intimidade apenas entre eles dois fez L desconfortável e desviar o olhar.

 

— Se eu tivesse que escolher… — o detetive começou, pensativo — Poder ter a vantagem social de ser bonito, e do B quero nada. 

 

— Também não tive muito o que aproveitar de você além da inteligência, L — B defendeu-se, rindo apesar da vaga agressividade. — Ninguém quer sua insônia e suas disfunções, já temos as nossas próprias. Jogue direito e diga algo válido.

 

L hesitou antes de responder.

 

— Então quero sua resistência, pronto. Seria bom cicatrizar rápido e não ter baixa imunidade. Ficar doente é um estorvo para minha produtividade.

 

B coçou o pescoço enquanto sorria pequeno, os olhos astutos fingindo analisar a resposta antes de dar o veredito.

 

— Acho que posso validar isso — concluiu. — E você, A? Está tão quieto essa noite…

 

Mexendo o cigarro entre os dedos distraidamente, A parecia distante, ostentando ainda mais o típico olhar aéreo. Apertou os lábios e pensou na própria resposta.

 

— Quero do L sua inteligência e capacidade de dormir em pé, de B a habilidade de dançar e se maquiar. Consegue validar isso também? Você devia ter um martelo para julgar.

 

— Eu posso, sim. Acho que tem um nas gavetas, mas estou com preguiça demais para procurar — B se espreguiçou longamente, bocejando e aproveitando para fitar L só para ver se ele bocejava também. L replicou o ato tapando a boca. — Adoro quando isso acontece. Oh, A está fazendo também.

 

O simples gesto compartilhado pareceu criar um ar denso sonolento no ambiente. De repente pálpebras pesaram, corpos relaxaram e agora que a bandeja de vidro do pudim só tinha os resquícios pós-raspagem da sobremesa, o mais adequado parecia subir e se deitar. Até mesmo o tabaco compartilhado estava em seu fim.

 

B permanecia mais elétrico que os outros dois e decidiu acordá-los.

 

— Você sabia que eu estava programando beijar L nessa cozinha, mas não o fiz porque você está aqui? — comentou pleno e simples, sem atribuir culpa para o amigo, batendo os dedos na mesa despreocupado.

 

A ergueu as sobrancelhas. L franziu o cenho e ficou incomodado pela segunda vez na noite. Era uma pergunta menos macabra que a primeira e ainda assim gerou comoção semelhante. O detetive estava pronto para rebater quando A soltou uma suave risada tilintante que se espalhou pela cozinha.

 

— Isso é estranho, B. Não sabia que precisava de privacidade para essas coisas. Se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa eu entenderia… mas eu? Quando virou puritano?

 

— Não queria te chocar — B riu, divertido. Tocou levemente o rosto de A, este respondendo baixo que não se surpreenderia. Ele olhou para L, que estava acuado no canto e sentindo-se como se não pertencesse ali. Notando o desconsolo do detetive, B foi em direção a ele. — Não gosta de não ser o centro das atenções?

 

— Não. É uma agressão ao meu ego — retrucou, fazendo como se fosse uma ironia, mas era verdade. 

 

Sem sinal de aviso, B aproximou-se de L e, por um pouco de espaço e tempo, os lábios deles não se tocaram. O fato foi impedido graças às mãos de L no peito do mais novo. Perto um do outro, trocaram olhares inexplicáveis e inexpressivos.

 

Enquanto B afastava-se devagar, resignava-se. Aprumou a postura e, deixando de estar de costas para A, o qual pareceu alheio ao amigo sendo negado. Carregando consigo amarga ofensa, despertou os presentes ao proferir:

 

— L teve um sonho comigo. Começou com ele em um corredor, até que foi forçado a entrar em um quarto e viu eu me transformar nele. Foi no mínimo grotesco e acredito que…

 

— Cale a boca! — o inglês o interrompeu. Sangue subiu até o rosto dele, a vergonha o inundando e consumindo, fazendo-o quente. Não queria ser associado com isso, e agora alguém além de B sabia sobre. L estava hiperconsciente do olhar de A sobre si. — Por que está contando isso?

 

— Porque estou te fazendo o centro das atenções, ora. Enfim, eu acredito que isso represente medo ou desejo, ou uma intersecção entre esses dois. Talvez eu possa escrever um artigo sobre isso fazer usando Freud para a pesquisa. 

 

O fato de B mimicar L ainda era um tabu na casa — não se falava mais sobre a imitação das roupas, dos maneirismos e até nos padrões de discurso. Era algo desconfortável e, ninguém falava isso, perturbador demais para discutir. Não era algo que era poderia ser combatido, B não pararia a não ser que o forçassem e tomassem medidas mais violentas. Também preferiam não resolver as coisas desse jeito. Então apenas deixavam, aprenderam a conviver com isso, com os calafrios que por vezes subiam quando a cópia parecia demais com o original, e a inquietude que vinha quando a cópia não era semi-perfeita, mas uma versão torta e arranhada do original.

 

Então seguiu-se um silêncio mortal. L poderia preencher aquilo argumentando sobre confiança e constrangimento, porém o sentimento da vergonha era algo tão diferente para ele que o paralisou e deixou impotente. L não costumava se sentir envergonhado, era algo que tinha em comum com B. Ficou logo preocupado com o que A acharia disso. 

 

L buscou no primeiro sucessor alguma sugestão de nojo, surpresa, temor. A continuava pensante e não demonstrou nenhuma emoção negativa, parecia no máximo confuso com a situação, indisposto o suficiente para não gastar energias com as intrigas deles. O que tinha a ver com isso? Poderia ter tempo de tirar suas próprias conclusões mais tarde ou simplesmente decidir achar nada sobre o caso.

 

A falta de comentários negativos deixou L mais confiante, ainda que B estivesse desafiador do lado dele, erguendo sua bandeira de orgulho e esperando um mínimo desastre. Ele tentou reverter a situação rapidamente mudando de tópico.

 

— Ontem, mais ou menos a essa hora, eu e B falamos sobre sonhos porque aparentemente ele é um entusiasta, e eu não. Ele também contou-me um sonho muito peculiar. Acho que você, A, poderia ter alguma opinião interessante sobre o assunto.

 

Toda a atenção subitamente foi transferida para A. Ele retesou-se, incomodado que o peso do silêncio e tensão agora estava nas mãos dele, e ele os tomaria e transformaria em algo virtuoso apesar do próprio cansaço.

 

— É um tema muito interessante, — começou, cauteloso. Sentia seus olhos cansados. — muito vasto também. Deveríamos levar isso lá para cima e, por favor, nos acalmar um pouco. Não há sentido nesse tipo de comportamento, afinal há muito para conversarmos tranquilamente antes de dormir.

 

Pacificou o ambiente com palavras simples e uma voz centrada. Os rapazes começaram a baixar a guarda devagar diante da proposta, e A continuou falando coisas para deixar o ambiente seguro. Coisas que ele até não sabia bem o que dizia por causa da sonolência que ainda tinha. Assim, gradativamente, a atmosfera ficou tranquila. L se empolgou com a mudança de assunto, B com o novo assunto em si. Eles, que eram infantis, fizeram as pazes tão rápido quanto crianças. Ainda quietos, organizaram a cozinha antes de sair.

 

**VOYEUR DE TINTA**

 

A foi escovar os dentes e jogar água no rosto para combater o sono, deixando L e B sozinhos no resto de caminho para o sótão. Alcançaria-os depois.

 

Já de novo ali, davam passos cuidadosos no corredor. O mesmíssimo em que L flertou com A depois da janta de sexta, onde era lugar de retratos e pinturas. Fitados por olhos imóveis, o sucessor parou o andar de ambos ficando na frente do detetive.

 

— Por que não deixou eu te beijar? — inquiriu B, cruzando os braços e deixando a postura reta.

 

— Por que me constrangeu? — rebateu rápido. A ferida subitamente abriu-se mais uma vez.

 

— Ora, por favor.

 

E B aproximou-se de L, replicando o que tinha feito na cozinha. Porém, dessa vez, foi mais devagar e não foi rejeitado. O peito de ambos quase se encostavam, assim como os lábios. Os olhos ficaram entreabertos e daquela distância viam profundamente a íris um do outro. B pensou sobre a ponte do nariz de L, vagamente adunca, e L pensou sobre como B cresceu e em seus cabelos ondulados.

 

Beijaram-se. Foi tão simples quanto poderia ser, e perceberam que era a primeira vez que se beijaram nessas férias — não que tenha demorado tanto para acontecer. B tocou com suavidade no rosto do inglês durante o momento, podendo sentir um pouco das madeixas roçando nos dedos enquanto o detetive movia-se mínima e lentamente. Havia algo de familiar em tudo isso.

 

Quando se separaram ainda mantiveram os rostos próximos. As pazes foram meio feitas novamente. B sorriu e direcionou o olhar para o lado, que tinha os quadros observadores.

 

— L, isso é voyeurismo em algum nível? 

 

— Se você quiser que seja…

 

Trocaram mais um beijo, um selinho, e seguiram o caminho.

 

**DAS 11 DA NOITE ATÉ 1 DA MANHÃ**

 

No sótão, L sentou-se na cama e A no outro extremo dela. B tomou seu lugar de propriedade, que era o chão, deixando os braços em cima da cama enquanto ouvia os companheiros. L falava, A escrevia na caderneta que trouxe.

 

O detetive contou sobre o que aconteceu na noite passada, omitindo alguns fatos como os calafrios que sentiu com a sombra-B, detalhando a problemática levantada e sumarizou os sonhos que tiveram. A manteve-se atento e com a caneta encostada nos lábios enquanto ouvia, por vezes desviando o olhar para B, que sorria-lhe.

 

— Eu não fico muito empolgado para sonhar, descansar para mim é o suficiente — L começou , esticando-se enquanto falava. — De que adianta se nunca lembro e se não é real? Eu já li Freud, mas ainda não me sinto estimulado.

 

B saiu do silêncio diante dessas afirmações.

 

— Então aconselho que leia de novo, L. Não entende o quanto está perdendo. Seus sonhos são a janela para si, como talvez tenha notado, um verdadeiro manifesto do seu subconsciente e portanto de seus medos, desejos, angústias e felicidades. Veja, é um espelho apontado direto para sua alma.

 

Agora foi a vez de L ficar quieto. A, ao ser perguntado por B que agora tinha a caneta e caderneta, falava sobre um estranho sonho que teve a ver com faróis em desertos noturnos e rios refletindo a luz da Lua. O inglês tentou focar no que ele dizia, mas ficou perturbado. Não gostava de perceber que a indiferença, até um pouco de desprezo, que sentia disso vinha porque não queria olhar para si mesmo, encarar as características do monstro. 

 

Era verdade: tinha medo que B virasse ele.

 

Retomou a atenção perto do final, quando A começou a falar sobre as próprias opiniões.

 

— Gosto de sonhar — declarou simplesmente, juntando as mãos no colo. — Sinto que posso viver, ainda que dentro da minha cabeça, coisas que provavelmente nunca virão à realidade. Às vezes acordo desconsolado porque parecia tão real! Quantas histórias já vivi, quantos desejos realizei, quantas pessoas já fui em sonhos… E concordo com B sobre precisarmos nos desprendermos um pouco da realidade, mas duvido sobre a misticidade envolvida.

 

— Não acha que pode se encontrar com seres sobrenaturais enquanto inconsciente, então — afirmou B enquanto pensativamente anotava.

 

— Não acho. Com projeções da minha mente de seres sobrenaturais sim. Ah, olhe, L está torcendo o nariz pra você.

 

B riu e não se incomodou com a desaprovação de L, o qual estava de braços cruzados e o semblante cético por conhecer as crenças do outro. B não procurou debater dessa vez, mesmo que pudesse falar muito sobre os egípcios, os judeus, a bíblia e a conexão da religião com sonhos. Apenas complementou as convicções que tinha.

 

— Acredito em sonhar. Acredito que sonhos podem ser a conexão com coisas cósmicas, sobrenaturais e divinas, que eles são o espelho da alma, uma droga da qual não podemos nos reabilitar. Que é o jeito de falarmos com nós mesmos, de nos divertir, de sofrer, de ficar confusos. 

 

— Então nós somos o sonho — concluiu L, já não mais julgando tanto. Estava muito tarde da noite para isso.

 

Satisfeito, B confirmou e adicionou que portanto, o sonho também é a vida. A tirou as mãos do colo para colocá-las no rosto, não escondendo seu fascínio que crescia.

 

Depois da exposição de ideias, passaram a noite tentando analisar os sonhos uns do outros, buscando respostas, segredos da mente. Pela uma da manhã, os sucessores partiram. B foi o último a pegar no sono.

 

**_1:30 da madrugada_ **

 

Enquanto não dormia, B voltou a pensar sobre antropofagismo. Se devorasse L, teria os sonhos dele? O que mais de podre e obscuro iria adquirir em ter toda a mente dele? E retornou para a questão: se ele, B, fosse devorado, alguém ganharia a capacidade de saber o nome das pessoas? A data em que elas morrem? Como lidariam com isso? Porque B nasceu com isso e ainda não se acostumou. Talvez seja um fardo que só ele pudesse carregar.

 

Se devorasse L, teria o nome dele? Devoraria o nome dele também? E se o fizesse, o mundo ainda não o saberia, pois o guardaria até o fim dos tempos. Seja para que fosse esquecido, seja por egoísmo. Talvez viesse a soar como o nome de um deus morto.

 

Entreabriu os lábios. Hesitou. Olhou para o lado e viu a silhueta na escuridão de A e decidiu que, de qualquer forma, o daria como adormecido. Ouvia as paredes e sabia que elas também dormiam, a casa descansava. Gostaria de estar sozinho no mundo agora — ou talvez só sozinho com L para o que iria fazer. Quem sabe até no chão do sótão dele serviria. 

 

A boca dele encheu-se de espírito e hinos mudos, que é o que se faz antes de pronunciar nomes que não existem, nomes de deuses esquecidos. Para o nada, sussurrou:

 

— Lawliet.

**Author's Note:**

> se você fala português e tbm sofre nesse fandom em 2018 e é a bicha dos rarepair, me segue no twitter @mellovevo ou me manda uma ask no meu tumblr que é o placebant, vamo se abraçar e ser amigues


End file.
